User blog:Big Lupu/The Curse of the Supports
There is something wrong with the typical role of a Support. You nurture the AD Carrys to lategame, where they mow down the enemy team like a well placed machinegun in a field of battle. When lategame starts supports are left standing almoust useless, unable to 1v1 anyone. Since everybody else is building either damage(AP, AD, Crit) or tankiness, you stand no chance against them. The "luckiest" supports like Taric, Leona and Ali can end up as tanky disruptors, and not as sqyishy targets like Soraka, Janna or Lulu. Im not saying that Soraka, Janna or Lulu are useless lategame with a typical support build, but c'mon, in a REALY long game they would chance into a full AP build. How many times have you hear "OMG STOP FOCUSING THE SUPPORT" in teamchat or Skype/TS. Even the most fed Leona cant carry a game, atleast not with a traditional support build. For babysitting the ADC, what are Supports rewarded with? "Well wins" , you would say, but thats not always the case. Medium strong assasin can take out the strongest ADC, and they should, since its kinda their job. So winning our lane in bot, might not result in anything spectacular. And ofc there is always the case of last hits, no matter how well you guard your ADC, or how many kills(with in reason ofc) you get him, he might still lose to the opposite(even mirror) ADC if he fails enough last hits. If the opposite ADC is 50 CS ahead, well Fuq, what you gonna do now? Call ganks, sure, yeah because jungler love to come to a lane that is fully warded all the time. Well, basicly its that Support role isnt rewarding. Being a Ward machine is boring as fuck, and you get nothing in return for your hard work. After playing Leona for a week(bought it week before the free week), i was pleased with the teamfight presence. Most supports cant do nearly as much as Leona in a fight. I want supports to have more teamfight presence overall. Most remember the lvl of OPness of Taric after the rework, well to me it was realy awesome. I could finaly take taric to solotop against many AD based champs and do ok. Well, ok i admit it was maybe littlebit too much, but hey, thats life. But to the point, what do i want? Well, some minor reworks to most common support champions. Some extra(better) stats to support champion would spice up the role of a support by adding to their lategame. Some ideas of mine: Leona's Q, add 3,6,9,12,15% of targets Max Hp as bonus damage. Soraka's E, make it reduce AS by 5,10,15,20,25% for the duration of the silence. Make Tarics Q heal also give a Parry/Dodge to the next oncoming AA for 3 sec. Make Lulu's E reduce damage when cast on a enemy. Make Sona's Q deal damage based on missing Hp. Well, you get the point. Category:Blog posts